


Kitten

by serratedpearls



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Agender Kihyun, Domestic Fluff, Female Wonho, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serratedpearls/pseuds/serratedpearls
Summary: a few moments from kiho's sleepover.





	

Hoseok bends over, blending the eyeshadow on Kihyun’s crease, her eyes focused intently on the eyeshadow, definitely not on the way Kihyun keeps licking their lips.

“Open,” she says, smiling fondly when Kihyun’s eyes flutter open, now surrounded by a cloud of golds and bronzes. She holds up a mirror, letting Kihyun admire her handiwork.

“Hoseok, it’s so pretty!” Kihyun draws out the last syllable, letting their lips curl up the way they know Hoseok adores. They get what they want when Hoseok flushes a light pink.

“I’m glad you like it, now close your eyes again. Now,” she adds, when Kihyun just keeps grinning up at her.

“Okay, okay,” Kihyun says, raising their hands in surrender and giggling.

The next time they open their eyes, Hoseok has started applying highlighter, and Kihyun’s not sure if she realizes but—

“Hey babe?”

“Hmm?” Hoseok’s absentminded reply makes Kihyun smile, but their eyes don’t move.

“Maybe you should…” They tug her into their lap, grinning when she lets out a surprised yelp and a small cloud of highlighter settles on her nose. She looks at Kihyun, slightly pink and very bemused, eyebrow raised with a question.

“While I love your boobs being right in my face, I like you in my lap a bit more. Also, you can be done with the highlighter; I think I’d like if you moved onto my lips. But maybe a more literal approach to the just-kissed look?” Kihyun flashes Hoseok the world’s most shameless shit-eating grin.

“You’re terrible,” Hoseok says, laughing. “The worst, most opportunistic, cheesiest dork I have ever met.” Her hand has already started tangling in Kihyun’s soft black hair, though, and Kihyun gently tugs her closer by the end of her long, golden braid.

“You love me anyway, though,” they say with a kiss on the corner of Hoseok’s mouth, arm tightening around her waist.

“Duh,” she whispers with a small smile before closing the distance between their lips.

  
  
  
***

  
  
  
Hoseok steps out of the bathroom clutching her towel tightly around herself, knowing that Kihyun is not at all above snatching it from her, and just seconds later, her caution is rewarded as hands tug at the thin fabric.

“Goddamnit, Kihyun. One of these days,” Hoseok says, shaking a finger at them mock-threateningly.

“One of these days what? You’ll figure out even better ways to demonstrate how much you love me?” Hoseok wants to smack Kihyun’s grin right off their face. What a piece of shit. Instead, she just grumbles and shoves Kihyun out of her room for some privacy while changing. (“I just want to see the love of my life naked, is that really so unforgivable?” Kihyun whines. Hoseok doesn’t know how she puts up with them.)

When she finally lets them back in, Kihyun pounces, arms tight around Hoseok’s waist and nose buried in her neck.

“You smell so good,” they practically purr, and Hoseok laughs.

“I know, that’s why you’re always stealing my body wash isn’t it?” Kihyun just snickers, and Hoseok smiles. “Well as long as you’re here, may as well make yourself useful,” she says, flicking Kihyun’s hand and holding up the hair dryer.

“I’m always useful. I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kihyun sniffs, but they take the appliance readily, plugging it in as Hoseok sits down.

This is honestly one of Hoseok’s favorite parts of their sleepovers: Kihyun’s slender fingers carding through her hair as they dry it, they way they always shield her face when the hot air blows strands towards her eyes. It’s quiet, at least by Kihyun standards, and it’s intimate in a calm, domestic way. She closes her eyes happily.

When the air moves to the front, Hoseok opens her eyes and sees a fondness in the focus on Kihyun’s face. She smiles and gently tugs them closer by the hem of their pajama shirt. This breaks Kihyun’s focus, and they look down, letting hoseok guide them so they’re straddling her lap.

“Better,” Hoseok says, grinning.

“Is this because of what I did earlier?” Kihyun laughs and leans forward to peck Hoseok’s cheek, switching off the hair dryer and setting it on the bed.

“Maybe,” she replies, leaving one hand on Kihyun’s thigh and the other sliding up their side until she can stroke their cheek. She pulls them down again, softly brushing Kihyun’s lips with her own before kissing them fully, tongue flicking out to sweetly lick their bottom lip before tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Kihyun groans slightly, sliding forward on Hoseok’s lap until their chests are pressed together, and one hand is twisting in Hoseok’s newly dried hair, the other stroking the nape of her neck.

Finally Hoseok pulls away, a small smirk tugging at her lips. Kihyun’s lips are so red and swollen, pink dusting their cheekbones.

“Don’t give me that,” Kihyun huffs, but there isn’t the usual bite—they’re too breathless, and they know it, based on the way their cheeks turn even pinker.

“Oh I haven’t given you anything yet, darling,” Hoseok coos, grinning delightedly at Kihyun’s state.

“Shut up, you’re the subbest sub I know,” Kihyun says, laughing now and patting Hoseok’s head lightly.

“I am _not_ ,” Hoseok retorts, going red.

“Really? Miss Tie-Me-Up-And-Call-Me-Kitten?” Kihyun never looks more like the Cheshire cat than when they know they’ve got Hoseok cornered, and she hates it.

“Asshole, get off me.” Hoseok shoves Kihyun’s waist, but not with much force, and Kihyun grins even wider, if possible.

“You love when I’m on you, though,” they coo. “Don’t you, _kitten_?”

“I hate you,” Hoseok whines, but her hands stay on Kihyun’s waist, thumbs rubbing soft circles.

Kihyun just pecks Hoseok’s lips lightly and brushes a strand of hair away.

“I love you too. But you know how I kind of love ice cream too? There’s a quart in the freezer calling my name, and I’ll share it with you as a demonstration of my affections.” With that, Kihyun hops of Hoseok’s lap and bounds out of the room. Hoseok’s face falls into her hands, and she hates how warm her cheeks are.

“Dude it’s your favorite—cookie dough! Hurry up before I eat it all!” Kihyun yells from the kitchen.

Hoseok just groans.


End file.
